Memories of Long Ago
by Kristen3
Summary: A thunderstorm reminds Niles and Daphne of a night when the seeds of their love were first planted many years ago. Fluffy one-shot. Post-series.


**Author's Note:** This is just a little random idea that came to me recently. Thanks to Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ) for reading a draft!

Daphne sighed as she turned the TV off. Outside the Montana, a thunderstorm raged. "You know what weather like this reminds me of?"

"What, my love?" Niles answered, looking up from the book he was reading.

"That night at your house, when I offered to cook for you and Maris. Remember?"

"Ah, yes," Niles replied, smiling. "You wore Maris' nightgown. I'd never seen anything so beautiful."

"That isn't what I remember most about that night," Daphne said. "I was so upset because Eric, the barista at Nervosa, broke up with me. And you were so sweet, trying to comfort me, even though I could tell you were uncomfortable."

Niles stood up, walking over to where his wife was standing. "Of course I wanted to comfort you. I hated seeing you so upset. I never liked Eric, from the moment he started talking to you at the cafe. But he'd hurt you, and I knew that was far more important."

Daphne kissed him. "I still remember what you said to me. Do you?"

"I'm afraid not, my love. All I keep doing is picturing you in that nightgown." He laughed.

"You said, 'You're a very special person. Someday, a man worthy of you will come along. Just as soon as the gods create him.' It was such a nice thing to say, especially to someone you barely knew. If only I'd known then!"

"Back then, I didn't really ever think we'd be together. I just wanted you to be happy. I knew you deserved that."

Suddenly, Daphne hugged her husband tightly. "No matter what was going on in me life, you were always there for me. You always made me feel special, even if all you did was offer a kind word when I needed one. When I found out that you were in love with me...why, I didn't know what to think! A man like you could have any other woman."

Niles reached out, gently touching her cheek. "I didn't want them. Even Mel was just a poor substitute for what I really desired. With her, I always had to _work_ at everything. The slightest things upset her. You and I have had our problems, but we've faced them together."

Daphne nodded. "I know what you mean. Our life isn't always perfect, but it's much better than anything I've ever dreamed of. I think, after that night, something changed, even if I didn't realize it then. At first, I thought you and your brother were just the same – always going on about your silly operas, or your wine club. But then I got to see another side of you. That's when I knew you were a very caring man, and I knew I was lucky to have a friend like you in me life."

"I was a man trapped in a bad marriage. I didn't see then that things were already hanging by a thread. And getting out was no easy task. My freedom came at quite a high price. Namely, a lawyer who ended up nearly winning your heart."

"But I didn't marry Donny! Once I found out the truth, it wasn't such a hard decision, really. You saw things in me that Donny never did. And you saw them right from the beginning. How could I ignore that?"

For a moment, Niles gazed into her eyes, thinking for perhaps the millionth time that he was incredibly lucky to have her. He could never take anything for granted.

But the beautiful moment was abruptly ended when a cry sounded over the baby monitor. "Well, I guess duty calls," Daphne said, beginning to walk toward the stairs. "You know, perhaps this is a job for two." She turned back to him, winking knowingly.

Niles needed no further encouragement to follow his wife upstairs. When they reached the nursery, they found David crying loudly. It was clear his lungs were more than functional.

"Oh, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Daphne walked toward his crib. She picked him up immediately. "Ah, that's the trouble. Someone needs a diaper changed."

Though Niles was more than willing to do his share of parenting, this was one aspect he knew Daphne was far more versed in than he. Niles loved his son, but his germ phobia made this his least favorite part of being a father.

Luckily, Daphne didn't mind. Spending time with her son was always welcome, no matter the reason. She quickly got him changed. "There, you feel a lot better now, don't you?" The baby responded with a smile, warming her heart. She returned him to his crib. Soon, his smile faded, and his breathing began to deepen. David was fast asleep within minutes.

"When I watch him sleeping, he looks like a perfect angel," Daphne said to Niles.

"He is," Niles agreed, coming over to where she stood.

"I love him so much," Daphne said, nearly feeling tears in her eyes. "Right now, he's the sweetest baby in the world. But what about when he grows up? I hope he turns out to be just as kind and caring as you are."

Niles blushed. Hearing Daphne compliment him never got old.

"He will," Niles assured her. When Daphne looked at him in surprise, he explained. "I haven't had a vision, if that's what you're thinking. As a psychiatrist, I know that the same-sex parent is the biggest influence on a child. And I'm certain that he'll learn all about how a woman should be treated by watching me. When he's old enough, I'll tell him that, once he finds a girl he loves, he should do whatever it takes to win her heart. And once he's got her, he should keep reminding her just how special she is."

Daphne could only kiss her husband. When the kiss ended, she could still hear thunder outside. It made her remember that long-ago night, and the conversation they'd just had. She and Niles had both come a long way since then. Neither of them could've predicted that they'd end up here. But life had a way of surprising Daphne, no matter what her powers told her. David's future, of course, remained unknown. But Daphne had a feeling it would be a good one. Her son had the best father he could ask for, and she couldn't be more grateful.

 **The End**


End file.
